The technical scope of the present invention is that of face mask air filters fitted with a ventilation system creating an overpressure in the mask.
It is well known for the air filter of a face mask to hinder head movements due to its mass and volume. An improvement to the wearing of such a mask has already been considered by creating an overpressure with the addition of a ventilator before the filter. Ventilation reduces the respiratory difficulties and offers additional safety protection because of the overpressure it creates. Patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,874 thus proposes a centrifugal ventilator fitted with an electric motor which draws in the air through an aperture in a case and directs it towards the face mask filter by means of a three-branched adaptor enabling it to be attached to the filter. The disadvantage of this device lies in the fact that it is easy to pull off and is rather cumbersome. Moreover, because of its design, this device can only be adapted to one type of filter which necessarily possesses a metal frame.